My Heart's in Havana
by Vein Creature
Summary: Katey leaves Havana with a heavy heart and doesn't want to look back, but Javier has other plans. Katey decides to take off for Havana instead of Radcliffe. What will happen when and if she finds Javier?
1. Longing

My Heart's in Havana

**By Vein Creature  
**

_Chapter One _

On the way back to the US, my parents tried to convince me to start considering Radcliff, not bringing up Javier or the contest once. I answered with nods and "mhm"s, but I wasn't all there. I was still bound to Javier back in Havana, worrying, wondering. What if the Revolution didn't run as planned? What if... Lots of things plagued my mind. Now that Javier was gone, would I give up dancing as well? I was passionate about it, yes, but part of the passion was dancing with him. Suzie tried to cheer me up, saying that moving back to the states was gonna be great, she couldn't wait to get back to Elvis and the American Bandstand

Once we arrived in Miami, we were all settled pretty quickly. In apologies to the incident in Cuba, Chrysler paid for us to stay in Florida and my dad to continue his work here. Miami was beautiful, sunny beaches and friendly atmosphere, it sort of resembled Cuba in some ways, everyone seemed pretty carefree. I hadn't _actually_ graduated, but somehow was able to end up with a high school diploma. My mother had it all arranged. I could tell my family was worried that I hadn't gone to good old Katey, but I was in a depressed slump, feeling sick…even throwing up occasionally. I wasn't even sure anymore that I becoming the woman I wanted to be... I wanted to get over Javier so badly. Suzie did well with everyone in Florida and in school. She told me it was just as laid-back as Havana

"Katey?" She asked, quietly entering the living. I slouched lazily on the stiff patterned couch, staring longingly out into the ocean

"Hm?" I didn't bother get up. I had been in and out of this state of lying on the couch, unless it was an emergency, my butt was glued to the cushion. She hesitantly took a seat beside me. She tried to get my attention, to make me look back at her. I was just too tired. She tucked a blonde strand behind her ear, defeated

"I hate it when you get like this." She tried to get some sort of reaction, but I didn't budge. She sighed and after a long silence she tried again, "I know you miss him." I turned sharply to face her. "But I miss you more.

"I sincerely doubt that." I said, forcing a smile to cheer her up

"You know, what'll make you feel better?" I shook my head. "Radcliffe!" She squealed. My stomach dropped. "Please? Mom and Dad are right! You'll love it! They got me looking at some brochures and they probably have cute Harvard boys nearby..." She kept going, not knowing I tuned her out. Radcliffe? Was I ready to move on? Harvard boys? I guess it was pointless to dwell on him, he was going to leave the beginning of Cuban Freedom for me, but some part of my heart was still waiting for him to burst through the doors and rescue me. "So, what'dya think?" She had this big hopeful smile. My family only had the best intentions, I suppose... I had no choice but to nod wearily. She hugged me, bouncing up and down, so excited. "We need to go shopping for a new wardrobe for you! You thought you were going in those clothes? As if!" She giggled and I laughed, half-heartedly. _Goodbye, my first love, I'm leaving you for Boston._

As I stuffed my suitcase, folding meticulously, my father came in and put an arm around my shoulders. "Hi, Dad." I greeted

"Katey, you know, I'm very happy you decided to go to Radcliffe it's a really good school.

"I know." I said in a tone that I used with my dad when he was repeating himself

"But, are you sure it's what you want?" My brain pulsated with the answer

"Yes." I nodded. It **HAS** to be. He nodded in agreement. He straightened, remembering something

"Oh! By the way, I've been saving this since we left from Havana. Your mother didn't want to take it, but I thought you might have wanted it." He pulled a small leather bound book. "He said he wanted you to have it. He _insisted_ that you should have it." I took it in my hands and stroked it, remembering. This was the book Javier was reading, wasn't it? "I'll let you get back to your packing." I nodded and after he left I went to sit on the bed and look over it. I so dreadfully wished I could read Spanish. _Los_... _Los Ma_... something. He was reading it Christmas Evem. It was his father's. The last of his father's books. I flipped through the pages, hoping he had left me some sort of sign... note... something! I shook the books pages, upset. Something fell out. It was a pressed flower and a note... in Spanish. I laughed. What did it say. French and Spanish were roance languages, but I still couldn't read Spanish. _Espéreme_... What did that mean? Suzie was learning Spanish as a second language for school... So, I went and asked her.

"Es-per-em?" She asked and I showed her the note just in case my pronunciation wasn't enough. "Oh, Espéreme! Um... I think it means Expect me or Wait for me... but I could be wrong." She shrugged, nonchalantly. My heart stopped. "Still packing, geez Katey." Then she ran off. _Wait for me?_ Oh, Javier...

Outside, I could hear a seagull cry in despair as the sun set red-orange on the horizon.

_How am I supposed to wait for you in Boston?  
_

* * *

A/N: I know Katey was all happy at the end of the movie, but, come on, whose she kidding? Any girl would be crushed to be leaving her first love. Now I've got conflict coming up. The Bay of Pigs and all that. I'm sorry that the story is kinda rough around the edges. I'll try to smooth it out a little more. Was it absolutely wonderful? Was it so horrible that you think I should burn in the depths of fanfic hell? Or was it so-so? Or was it just okay? I'll never know unless you REVIEW! Yes. It's that little button down there. Pick it and click it. 

I do have lots of fun stuff for later in the story! So, read on! I'm still kind of debating on a title, so suggestions are warmly welcomed!


	2. The Great Escape

My Heart's in Havana

_Chapter Two_

I was walking towards the plane that would take me off to Radcliff. Turning back I saw my dad and Suzie waving goodbye. I saw the stewardess ushering everyone up the steps and into the plane. Then something caught my ear, "Last Call for Flight 229 to Havana, Cuba; Nonstop." I stood between the two planes. I could just hide behind Radcliff, hide under the bed or I could see Javier again, I could work through the knots. I glanced back at my family. I was going to be exactly who I wanted to be. Then, I made a mad dash for the plane, hopping in just as it was leaving.

I got to my seat and looked through the window at my mother waving frantically, hoping that this would somehow bring the plane back down so I would go to Radcliff and she could somehow save some small part of her dream country club world that was evaporating right in front of her eyes. Although I was too far away, something told me Suzie was smiling and soon, so was I. Staring out the window, I wondered how Javier was and what he was doing. It had been a few months... when suddenly, a wave of nausea hit me. I don't usually get sick on planes, but then...

* * *

Javier awoke, sweating and panting. He had a dream with Katey, his Katey _bonita_, dancing with him. Katey was smiling and happy when suddenly she ran away from him. He called after her but she kept running. "Katey! Come back!" Javier shouted after her, but she kept running. "Katey!"

Then he woke up. It was a strange dream. It was still fairly dark outside with a little light streaming in through the open window. He looked across his room and saw his little nephew in his crib, sleeping. Javier got up and rubbed his eyes. Dawn just began to break with orange and pink flooding the small room. Pulling on a shirt, he walked through the dim empty house. His mother had probably headed out already. As Javier walked down the alley he thought about his beloved Katey waiting for him but couldn't shake the foreboding feeling sending chills down his spine.

* * *

I awoke from my uncomfortable sleep when the intercom announced, "Hello passengers of Flight 229 to Havana, Cuba nonstop. We are soon to arrive in beautiful city of Havana. Thank you for traveling with American Airlines. We hoped you enjoyed the flight." Then it was repeated in Spanish.

I sat upright and looked around me. Many of the passengers were still absorbed in their own little worlds and the funny thing was, all of them were Cuban. I felt out of place and began to wonder if this was such a good idea. How was I going to find Javier? Oh, God. Sometimes, I don't think things through. This was definitely one of those times. I rubbed my temples, attempting to fight down panic and think logically. Okay. I would figure this out. I vaguely remembered where the hotel was, if it was still there. I sort of remembered where Javier's house was, starting from the hotel. Okay, I can do this. I wondered what Javier would say when I get there. I hoped he'd be happy to see me. I didn't hope, I knew-I knew he would. Thinking of him, my heart expanded and my stomach churned. I pictured his arms wrapped around me, his lips on mine.

The large Cuban man looked over at me as my blush spread across my cheeks, letting my day-dream continue.

I shook myself out of it. Soon I would be there and I wouldn't have to dream about him.

* * *

"Javier!" Carlos shouted, grabbing him by the shoulder before he walked through the gate. "I need to speak with you. Come with me to the airport."

"The airport?" Javier repeated. "What's at the airport?"

"Just come with me, brother." Carlos retorted. Javier rolled his eyes but followed him to the bus.

The crowded bus seemed to be the perfect place to speak to Javier, according to Carlos, because he began to speak in a low voice. Darting his eyes back and forth, Carlos told Javier that they were "doing business" with someone at the airport.

"Carlos..." Javier knew Carlos was up to one of his shady "business" ventures again.

"We're just picking up a package, Javier! Don't worry little brother, you always worry, worry, worry!" Carlos chuckled.

"No, Carlos, it's not funny. Bad things can... No. Bad things WILL happen to us if this turns sour..." Javier began to message his temples.

"Nothing will happen, we'll be fine. Better than fine! We'll be that much richer!" Carlos laughed at the ingenuity of his plan as Javier just shook his head and stared out the window hoping to get it over with soon.

"With Fidel Castro as our leader, we shouldn't need to such things," Javier thought


End file.
